The present invention relates to a binocular telescope having a double-articulation connecting bridge between the individual telescopes, in which optical parts serving for focusing in each individual telescope housing are held by a mount which is axially displaceable but secured against turning within the housing and is connected via an arm with an axially displaceable swivel shaft pin guided in one of the swivel shafts and in which a single actuating member is operative in a focusing operation to shift both swivel shaft pins and thereby equally adjust the position of the displaceable optical parts of both telescopes.
In such telescopes, it is desirable, in addition to the joint focusing of both individual telescopes, to provide for focusing which acts only on one telescope and by means of which defective vision on the part of the user can be compensated for in one eye.
It is already known in the case of single-joint (i.e., single articulation connection) binocular telescopes to provide a drive knob for the joint focusing of both individual telescopes on that end of the joint bridge which faces the eye of the user and a rotary knob for individual focusing on the other end of the joint bridge. Such a solution cannot be transferred to binocular telescopes with a double-joint bridge; furthermore, it is also not easy to operate.
West German Pat. No. 2,233,055 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,042 disclose a binocular telescope with double-joint bridge in which the joint focusing of both individual telescopes is effected by a drive knob arranged in a connecting bridge and in which an ocular or an objective can be made individually adjustable in order to compensate for a visual defect on the part of the user. This individual adjustment is customarily effected by means of a rotating ring on one of the individual telescopes. Aside from the fact that individual adjustment of an ocular or objective presents difficulties in connection with the sealing off of the corresponding individual telescope, this solution is also not easy to operate.